


Unexpected stranger

by siren6



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren6/pseuds/siren6
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected stranger

It was 2 am when you heard the knocking on the door. You looked at Nora. She seemed not disturbed by the noise so you ignored it too but then it knocked harder. She was still sleeping so you got up and walked to the door.

“Who is it?” you asked sleepily.

“It’s me.”

 _It’s me? How could you know who this person was?_ You were not going to open but when you heard it knocked again, you decided to open it. The stranger on the door sill looked furious. “Why the fuck did it took you so long to open a damn door?” she said while stepping in.

 _Excuse me?_ You were too surprised and angry to say anything.

She grabbed the chair and sat. “Nora… Hey Nora wake up.”

“Who are you? Get out!” You were staring at this rude stranger. This was your room and she got the nerves to talk to you like that, at THIS time.

Nora rubbed her eyes. “What?”

“Come here... Help me.”

Nora looked at the stranger, then you. “What is going on?” She got up and walked to you two in the dark.

“She just came in to our room in the middle of the night and she even-“

“Help me.” she interrupted you. And this only increased your disbelief and anger towards her.

Nora came close to her and looked at the place where she put her hands. Then she looked at her face. You had no idea what was going on and started to feel like your limits were being tested. “What is she doing here! Get her out. I don’t want h-“

“Shh.” Nora went and turned on the lights. No one was listening you here. _Perfect._

The lights turned on and then you could see all the blood covering this stranger’s clothes. And now you could see the pain on her face instead of the anger. She was very pale and looking tired.

“What happened?” Nora asked worried.

“Scars… It was a knife.” she said hardly.

“Abby what the fuck did you get yourself into! Why didn’t you go to the Doctor?”

“I- I don’t want Isaac to hear about this. I already caused so much trouble. These are not that deep. Can you stich them or… do whatever you need to do? Please?” Her voice got weaker and weaker. You were shocked, definitely not expecting this.

“Oh Abby.” she sighed. “Okay. Wait here.”

Nora rushed to the boxes which were on the floor next to her bed and looked for something useful. Abby was trying to survive tonight and you were standing there don’t know what to do now.

Nora quickly came back, holding a small surgical set. “I first need to assess your wounds. Okay? Abby?” She was losing blood and looked like about to faint.

“y/n! Come here quick and help me.”

Nora cut her shirt and exposed the worst wound. “Oh my god! Did someone tried to gut her?” you said in shock. You couldn’t take your eyes of the bright liquid coming out.

“y/n press on the wound. Press hard.”

You grabbed the clean cloth Nora gave you and pressed on the bloody wound. The white cloth changed color to a dark red very quickly. You looked at her. She looked gorgeous but in so much pain. You hoped she can make it.

Nora had her needle sterilized and got the thread. You were obviously scared at this point because you knew Nora was doing these kind of things every day but you weren’t and you wished you were never involved in this.

When she pushed the needle, Abby moaned. You both looked at her, then each other. You could see how much worried Nora was for her friend. Then she kept going. You could see Abby was in pain and you suddenly felt bad for how you reacted to her at the beginning. Abby was clenching her fist and you hold her hand intuitively. It took a couple of stitches.

“Done. Can you wrap this bandage on?” Nora handed you the bandage with her bloody hands.

“Yeah sure.” You put the bandage on the stitches carefully. Nora couldn’t give her anything for the pain and she didn’t faint the whole time. When you were done, she looked at you. She was breathing heavily but you could see a tiny amount of relief since she knew that the worst part was done.

Nora came back with some more medical stuff and put them on the table. She pushed back the hair strands from Abby’s forehead. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

She closed her eyes. “Not good.”

“I will treat the other small cuts. Do you want water?”

“Yes please.” she whispered.

You went and came back with a glass of water and helped her drink some, but she couldn’t drink much because apparently Nora was still hurting her.

It took some time and when everything was finally done, Nora took a deep breath and so did you.

“Babe, you need to see the Doctor. You lost so much blood. And I can’t guarantee you no infection. Tomorrow go see him, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me?”

“Nora please. I want to sleep. Can you take me to my room?” You and Nora looked at each other.

“You can stay here.” you said.

Abby looked at you. That look was enough to break your heart and made you glance down. “I mean it. Stay here.”

She turned her eyes down and nod. Nora and you helped her to walk to your bed to get some rest.

“I will try to find some painkillers. Stay with her.”

You wiped the blood on the floor. When Nora was gone, you sat next to her. Her face was turned to the other way and her eyes were closed. You hesitated at first. “Hey, how are you? Are you better now?”

She turned her head and looked at your eyes for a while but didn’t answer. You could understand why. You unwillingly left her alone so she could get some sleep.


End file.
